Black Velvet High
by Roninarnia
Summary: When Pepper, Tony, Gene, Rhodey, and Whitney get transferred to a new high school they meet a popular girl who controls the whole social system. The gang enlists the help of three misfits to take her down. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me.**

**This story will have refrences to smoking and maybe some other stuff.  
**

* * *

Jackie jerked her head over to a group of five "New kids."

Belle looked up at the older girl from her legal pad "Really?" She peeked around the corner of the side alley and looked.

Sure enough there where five new kids.

Three boys and two girls.

There was a black boy, A white boy, and an Asian boy.

One girl had red hair and one had blond.

Belle shrugged and went back to writing "Addison'll accept the blond chick."

Jackie curled her lip at the mention of Addison and took a drag of her cigarette "I bet. Poor redhead."

"Is today grouping?" A cheery British voice asked from inside the dumpster clubhouse.

A blue haired girl with a bead necklace peered out the top "Is it?"

Jackie shrugged "I guess so Al they're rounding everybody up."

"They can't round you up Jacks." Brigid pointed out "Addison's can't ruin your life any more then she has."

Jackie nodded "Agreed. Hey Al?"

Al looked up at them "Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on your twin. Maybe we can dig up dirt on her someday."

Al piped "Kay!" She ducked in the dumpster.

Jackie sighed and looked back at the kids "Poor saps."

* * *

Pepper squealed "Can you believe it Tony? We got transferred!"

Tony nodded "I should have expected it."

Rhodey ignored them and looked up "Its a pretty big school."

The school loomed above them.

Gene said "It scares me."

Whitney rolled her eyes "Oh for...Its a building Khan."

"It's creepy."

Pepper shrugged "I guess its a little creepy...Hey those kids are looking at us."

A group of girls where peering out at them. One was holding some kind of pad and had black hair, blue eyes,glasses, and wore a collard shirt and slacks.

The older looking one wore a navy vest , Long sleeved black shirt, and black pants. Her hair was chopped off and dyed a deep orange.

A smaller girl popped out around the side alley. She had Blue hair, Black eyes, and dressed in jeans and a basketball jersey.

The blue haired one waved at them and The older girl bonked her on the head and pulled both girls around.

Pepper said "Wow. That's weird."

Rhodey said "It looks like they're hiding."

Tony asked "From what?"

"Hello."

The gang turned to face a trio of tall football players.

Tony said "Uh...Hi."

"Come with us."

Gene noticed three more larger players heading toward the side alley. They came out a few minutes later carrying the glasses girl and dragging the blue haired girl. The orange haired one was chewing them out as they dragged them.

"Uh guys."

Rhodey said "But we need our schedules."

Player 1 grinned "We'll get 'em for you. Now come ON!"

He grabbed Whitney and loaded her over his shoulder "HEY!"

The other two grabbed Tony and Pepper "Let go!"

"Watch it!"

Rhodey chased after them "Put them down!"

Gene watched his gut feeling getting stronger. He turned to the Orange haired girl "Whats going on?"

She snapped "Clique selection. I'm Jackie Smith."

"Gene Khan. Why didn't they take you?"

"Not enough guys. Come on before they come here looking. Addison's got nothin on you so you can hide."

Gene asked as he ran after her "Who's Addison?"

Jackie said "Queen Bee. Hurry up."

* * *

Pl**ease Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me.**

**This story will have refrences to smoking and maybe some other stuff.**

* * *

Jackie led Gene up on the school roof "We can watch from here."

Gene looked over the roof "Whoa."

The girls and boys where roped off into two different groups.

Jackie pointed "See the blue haired girl? That's Allison but everybody calls her Al and the girl with the legal pad is Brigid."

Gene nodded "Tony is the kid next to rope talking to Pepper the 's next to her but I can't see Rhodey."

They watched as a pretty blond girl took the stage.

Gene asked "So...Were are the teachers in all this?"

"Inside grading papers. They ignore the high scall bullying and there will be no gangs. Thats the deal."

Gene watched "Talk about comprimised values."

* * *

Pepper asked "Tony whats going on? Where's Gene and Rhodey?"

"I don't know." Tony replied.

Whitney was hugging herself and looking around.

A small girl with blue hair patted Whitney on the shoulder "It'll be okay for everybody else but since your new you might be screwed."

Whitney rolled her eyes "Wow thanks. I'm Whitney Stane by the way."

"I'm Allison Evans but just call me Al." She piped cheerily.

Whitney asked "Whats going on anyway?"

"Eh? Oh you mean being carried off by big smelly yanks and being terrorized into two large gender groups? Its just grouping and its only the beginning of your trauma."

Whitney stared "Okaay...Whats grouping?"

Al said "Well its when She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named places everyone in the school in a select group of her choosing. Its a complex form of Public Humiliation and bullying."

"And the teacher just LET this happen?"

"Oh 'course they do. If Addison groups the kids there will be no gangs so they let her and her mindless minions do what they want."

Whitney nodded "I see..."

A pretty girl yelled "Okay people Shut up! I'm going to start with the loners. The people who failed to show up are: Jackie Smith and a new kid Gene Khan. They are now the loners."

She smiled "And for the new kids who showed up I'm Addison Evans. Do what I say and you'll be fine."

* * *

Pl**ease Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me.**

**This story will have refrences to smoking and maybe some other stuff.**

* * *

Pepper was sitting by Al at lunch later on. The five friends had been seperated from each other.

Tony was in the popular group with Whitney.

Rhodey was with the Nerds.

And Gene was sitting with Brigid who swore at Addison when her turn came. That automatically made her unpopular.

Pepper glumly ate her sandwich. She had been placed in the 'Preppy, Spazzy, loser' Section.

It was pretty depressing seeing as there was only one other person like that and that was Addison's sister Al.

Al was singing a song from a kids show _"What I like about playing is the competition..."_

Al stopped and smiled at Pepper"Nice to finally have some company."

Pepper smiled weakly "I bet. Are you always alone?"

"Yeah mostly though I'm friends with Brigid and Jackie."

* * *

Brigid was eating her salad and muttering to herself.

Gene looked concerned "Uh...Hi I'm Gene Khan."

Brigid said "Brigid O'Brien."

They sat in silence until Jackie showed up "Can I sit here or are you gonna bit my head off?"

Brigid shrugged "Go ahead. Heck you sit where you want anyway."

Gene asked "So how does this whole 'popular' deal work?"

Jackie sighed "Addison has a filing cabinet full of people's secrets. She gets these secrets by pretending friendship or paying people. Then she threatens to reveal them to the world."

Brigid said "Blackmail can cause some interesting cooperation. Even the boys are scared of her."

Gene nodded and chewed his food "So why don't you guys care?"

Jackie shrugged "Addison revealed all my Junior year because I refused to follow her bullcrap. I have nothing to lose by resisting."

Brigid said "I just don't care. So what if I wore a leg brace and git gum stuck in my hair in third grade? Thats old news."

Gene asked "What about Al?"

Jackie grinned and Brigid shook her head. They said in chorus "She's too busy enjoying life to care."

* * *

Rhodey found out that Nerds are popular targets for tripping by Jocks.

He sat by a kid in a wheelchair "You okay man?"

Rhodey nodded "Other then being tripped I'm fine."

The kid said "Good. I'm Jason Jones."

"I'm Rhodey."

Jason said "Looks like Addison gave you the short end of the stick."

"Sure did."

Jason said "Hey but there's always next year."

Rhodey groaned "You mean I have to do that again?"

"Its a necessary Evil. The System keeps gang violence away."

Rhodey mumbled "The system is stupid."

* * *

Pl**ease Review. The song is from The Strawberry shortcake Show. Not the DGI one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee Stark belongs to Finny-Kun Goddess.  
**

**This story will have refrences to smoking and maybe some other stuff.**

* * *

Lee walked in the luchroom. Lee Stark was Tony's twin and looked a bit like him. She wore a red shirt, Leggings, and high top shoes.

She had been placed in the 'Popular Group' but Lee was never one for labels so she set up camp by Pepper.

Al smiled "This is the greatest day of my life! There are people like me!"

Lee looked at her weird "Hi. I'm Lee Stark."

Al shook her hand "Hi I'm Allison Evans but call me Al."

Lee smiled "Nice to meet you Al. Are you from England?"

"Yup! Lived there until a few years ago." Al ate her soup.

Lee looked at her soup and made a face "Whats in this?"

"Cow skin." Al said with a grin.

Pepper and Lee stared at her.

Pepper went back to eating "Boy am I glad I bring lunch from home."

Lee said "Oh I was hoping it was Pepperony."

Al said "And you think cow skin soup is gross."

"It is." Lee took a taste "Hey not bad."

Pepper looked green "Ulp."

* * *

Tony stared into space "Please stop talking."

"Like No! And I said but she said blah blah blah."

Tony was knocking his head of the table.

Whitney sighed deeply. She was kinda happy to be with Tony but she pitied him. The cheerleaders where driving him crazy.

Addison smiled "Okay Girls time to make the rounds. You come too Whitney."

Whitney reluctantly followed her.

* * *

Jackie looked over and rolled her eyes "Whoo boy here we go."

Addison walked up to the table "Well well if it isn't the two loners and the loser."

She pulled on Brigid's braid "You need a hair cut and a fashion savior."

"Shut up Evans."

Addison scowled "Thats the kinda attitude that made you a loser. Or was it your Mom?"

Brigid sat there staring into her soup.

"Poor Mom. Daddy left her and now you have several temporary Daddy's."

Brigid said in a quavering voice "Leave me alone."

Jackie said "Thats a low blow even for you."

Addison flipped her hair "Whatever."

Gene watched this in disbelief "What is your problem?"

"Mind your own business freak."

The girls walked off. Whitney mouthed 'Sorry' at them.

Brigid looked miserable.

Jackie hugged her "Hey its alright. Besides you know that almost none of that is true."

Brigid nodded "I guess."

Gene said "Look ten years from now you'll be married with a nice house and she'll be living in a dumpy apartment with her tenth boyfriend."

Brigid laughed "Thats horrible."

* * *

Al smiled "Here comes the math team!"

"Whatever Al." Addison rolled her eyes "Hey aren't you supposed to be with us?"

Lee asked "Who me?"

"Yes you. Get over here."

Lee said "No."

Addison said "What?"

"No."

Pepper stared at Lee and Al pretended to choke.

"Nobody tells me no."

Lee said "Just did. Now what?"

Addison hissed "I'll find something on you and then your life will become a nightmare."

"Big deal."

Addison and Lee stared at each other "Fine its your life Stark."

Al let out a low whistle after Addison walked away "Whoa. Now that was awesome."

Pepper high-fived Lee "I know right?"

* * *

Pl**ease Review. Cow Skin Soup is real. They eat in in Trinidad.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee Stark belongs to Finny-Kun Goddess.  
**

**This story will have refrences to smoking and maybe some other stuff.**

* * *

A few days after this incident The Gang including Brigid where waiting for school to start.

Gene asked "Hey Brigid where's Jackie?"

"Probably smoking someplace."

* * *

Lee looked around "Ya know I haven't seen Al."

Pepper nodded "Me neither."

The two had become good friends with the strange but friendly girl.

* * *

Tony and Whitney where standing Together "I wish I could ship the cheerleaders to mars."

Whitney snapped "Forget the Cheerleaders send Addison."

Rhodey said "I'm a rebel." He was standing next to Whitney "I'm an evil rebel."

Whitney nodded "Yep."

Suddenly Al came running up "FLEE!"

She grabbed Pepper and Lee dragging them with her "RUN!"

Rhodey followed them "Last Time I stayed with you guys I regretted it. Now I'm following the weirdo."

* * *

Al dragged them up to the roof.

Jackie sighed "Yo."

"Todayisboyfriend/girlfriendday!arewesafe!"

Rhodey stared "Was that English?"

"ShutuporI'llhurtyou!" Al screamed

Pepper asked "Soooo repeat what you said in English."

Al said "Addison Choosing boyfriends for everybody unless we hide."

Lee's eyes widened "My Pepperony senses are tingling."

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

Al asked "You got BIT by a radioactive Pizza?" She looked impressed.

Pepper shook her head "Don't be silly...She ate one."

Rhodey burst into laughter.

Lee sighed "Oh for...Never mind."

* * *

Addison smiled "You may be wondering why I called you all together."

Every person stared at her.

Brigid said to Gene "I told you to run!"

"I'm sorry okay?!"

Addison walked up to them "Since you two seem to be getting along soooo well I'm going to put you together."

Brigid pointed at Gene "Your putting me with that idiot?"

"Your putting me with HER?!"

Addison ignored them "Whitney will be with Gordon."

Gordon stood there looking uncomfortable "Sorry bout this."

"And Tony will be with me."

Tony screamed.

* * *

_Lunch._

Pepper's eyes where red.

Al sat there seething "I wish she would just leave the other kids alone! I WISH SHE WASN'T MY SISTER!"

Lee stared "She's your sister?"

Al nodded "My Twin."

"YOUR TWIN?"

"Why do you think my hair is blue?"

* * *

Jackie said "So hows the happy couple?"

Gene swore at her in Chinese.

* * *

Pl**ease Review. (-: Enjoy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me**

**A friend is a person with whom I may be sincere. Before him, I may think aloud**

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson  
**

* * *

Lee was swinging on the monkey bars at the park after school "We should stop Addison."

Al nodded "Yeah but the last time we did that we got detention."

Pepper was sitting at the picnic table looking depressed "This is worse then detention."

Al asked "Why? We're free to run! In detention you have to keep sitting...and sitting..." Al curled up into a ball and started rocking.

Pepper said "I mean being separated from Tony."

"Oh." Al recovered quickly.

Lee ignored Al "Maybe we could show the School Board what she's doing."

Al asked "You mean our Parents? The School board is made up of parents. Jackie's mom is on it."

* * *

Jackie was video taping Tony's date with Addison "007 Hours Addison Evans has forced Tony Stark AKA Hapless Victim to date her. In order to prove said belief Rhodey and I are spying on them taking Video footage of the date and then taking it to her parents and Tony's dad."

Rhodey said "This is stupid."

"Rhodey AKA Joykill does not agree with this plan."

"Darn Straight."

Jackie turned the camera back towards where Tony and Addison where sitting "Addison AKA Flying Monkey Queen is giving instructions to hired Muscle AKA King Kong."

Rhodey asked "Why is he heading this way?"

* * *

Al sat on the monkey bars "Hi Rhodey. Hey Jacks. Um What happened to your camera?"

Jackie said "All my fool-proof plan needed was a couple of fools. Addison saw/heard us and sent King Kong over to pulverize us."

Pepper asked "Who's us?"

Rhodey limped up "I'm never doing anything you ask again."

"Oh you will. Cause I have a more fool-proof plan and we have a bunch of trained fools to execute it."

Lee asked "Who's a fool?"

* * *

Gene and Brigid walked home.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend." Gene stated "I want to live a life free of complications."

"I'm not exactly thrilled either."

Gene scowled "I'm obeying a cheerleader."

Brigid said "Yup."

"I THE LAST KHAN AM OBEYING A CHEERLEADER!" Gene shouted "A STUPID CHEERLEADER!"

"She was smart enough to rig the system."

Gene ignored her "AND I-"

Brigid smacked him in the back of the head "Shut up."

"What the heck?!"

Brigid smacked him again.

Gene glared at her "I dare you to hit me again."

"Gladly."

Before there was an all out brawl Brigid's phone rang "Excuse me Miss Mind if I take this?"

"Grrr."

Brigid said "Hello? Hi Jackie. Oooh boy...Fine I'll meet you at the park. Yes I'll call Whitney and ask her to call Stark. Okay bye."

Gene asked "What was that about?"

"Jackie's got a plan. Whatever it is we're doomed."

* * *

Pl**ease Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee belongs to FinnykunGoddess.  
**

Sorry it took so long (-:

* * *

Jackie had everybody in her garage "Who is ready to hear my plan?"

Everyone stared at her in way of answer

Jackie began to pace "In a few nights its parents night. Parents night is the night after Addison kicks girls out of her clique who she's known for years and videotapes their reactions. Al told me this BTW."

Al nodded "She thinks its funny."

Lee said "I think she's on her way to being a dictator."

Tony ignored them and asked "How does that help us?"

"She leaves the tapes in the school" Jackie said "We can hook up a VCR to a projector and show the tapes. They wouldn't suspect a thing since they watch a short film in the beginning and every kid including Addison will be there."

Tony said "Ya know that might work!"

Jackie nodded "Okaydokey. Here's the plan. Lee and Al you two set up the VCR."

Lee nodded "Got it."

"Whitney and Tony could you two try and steal the tape since you'll be there?"

They both nodded "Sure."

Jackie said "Rhodey your with me. We're going to try and keep the in crowd away from the Auditorium while Lee and Al set up."

"Gene and Brigid you need to set up the camera's in the basement after school today. They cannot be seen."

Gene rolled his eyes "Sure whatever."

Brigid gave him a wicked pinch "Shush."

"Ow! Hey!"

Jackie ignored them "For the rest of you the plan will start Tomorrow."

* * *

Pl**ease Review.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee belongs to FinnykunGoddess.  
**

* * *

Pepper pulled on Jackie's sleeve "What can I do?"

Jackie thought about it "You should go with Al. She's really ADD and might get distracted by an Ant or something."

Pepper nodded "Alright."

* * *

_After School_

Gene and Brigid where both setting up the camera's.

Brigid said "Gene give me a boost."

Gene smirked at her "Say the magic word."

Brigid's eyes flashed "Give me a boost now you reprobate!"

Gene continued smirking "Nope."

Brigid sighed "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please Gene or I'll rip out your eyes."

Gene shrugged "Close enough."

He helped her up and asked "Why are you so heavy? Do you eat a lot of cake?"

Brigid looked at him "You are soooo charming." She said sarcastically.

She turned back to her work "I only weigh 100 pounds. Maybe your a weakling."

She finished "Done."

Gene dropped her "Hey!"

He smiled "Oh I'm sorry! I'm such a weakling!"

* * *

_The next day_

Lee was hooking the VCR up to the projector in the sound booth "This should only take a few minutes guys."

Al was doing acrobatic flips "Look at me! I'm flyin!"

Pepper sighed "Al could you try and hold still?"

Al sat by her "Sure! Are you okay?"

"Addison STOLE my boyfriend! Do you think I'm okay?" Pepper snapped.

Al looked at her "I'm sorry life's awful right now but your going to get him back."

Pepper asked "How can you say that? What if it doesn't work?"

Al said "Pepper a wise dead man once said: If you decide to fight you must also decide to win. I don't know about you but I've decided to win."

* * *

Rhodey said "Hey Jackie! Addison is coming!"

Jackie peeked in "They're not done yet!"

Rhodey asked "What do we do?"

Jackie motioned to Al and Pepper "Distract Addison alright?"

Al nodded "Okay. Come on Pepper!"

Pepper asked "How do we distract them?"

Al thought about it and grinned "SLENDEEER MAAAAN!"

Pepper followed Al's lead "SLLLLENDER MAN!"

* * *

Whitney had stolen the tape and was hiding it under her shirt.

Tony mouthed "You got it?"

Whitney nodded.

Gordon looked at her questioningly but said nothing.

Addison was holding Tony's arm and saying "So I said yeah but she said..."

One of Addison's friends rolled her eyes "I hear your sister spazzing about something."

Addison sighed "This oughta be good."

Al tackled her twin "SLEEENDER MAN IS COMING!"

Pepper was jumping up and down "HE TRIED TO CHOKE AL BUT SHE ESCAPED!"

Addison snapped "Remind me to sue him."

Al hugged her sister's head and was trembling "It was awful!"

Pepper hugged Addison too "It was!"

Addison snapped her fingers and Gordon pried them off her "Okay guys fun is over." He said in his deep voice

* * *

Lee slipped out the back with Rhodey and Jackie "That was close!"

* * *

Pl**ease Review. The first time Gene smiled in an episode My sister said "Oh my goodness what's up with his face?!"  
**

**Slender man is an urban legend.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee belongs to FinnykunGoddess.  
**

* * *

_Next Evening_

Lee sat with Al and Pepper as they waited for the film to start. Tony was sitting next to Addison and praying that she would not associate him with the plan.

Jackie was by the DVD player "Okay folks sit back and enjoy the show."

The projector flickered to life.

Brigid gulped nervously. Gene crossed his fingers.

As the movie progressed there was a variety of gasps of shock.

Addison shrieked "TURN IT OFF!"

Jackie just smirked at Addison "Sorry but I think the parents are interested in this film."

Addison stormed over "You planned this...You and your FREAKISH friends!"

Whitney piped "I'm pretty sure its freakish to videotape peoples reactions as you crush them."

"SHUT UP! NOBODY LIKES YOU WHITNEY!"

Rhodey shrugged "I like her."

Gordon grinned "Good. Come sit by her then. I already have a girlfriend."

Whitney smiled at Rhodey "Thanks."

Rhodey shuffled his feet and mumbled something.

Al's mother pulled Addison back over and whispered something fiercely to her as the film ended.

Something to do with boarding school.

* * *

Pl**ease Review. Sometimes I pity Whitney Stane. Her father is verbally abusive and pays zip attention to her until she almost dies. She had to have a near death experience in order for her (Bleeping) Father to pay attention to her and on top of all that she's friendless. Not that its not her own fault she has no friends but still... Now that I've gotten that out of my system who here likes cake?  
**


	10. Afterward

**Iron man belongs to its owner. My OCs Belong to me. Lee belongs to FinnykunGoddess.  
**

* * *

_Five Months later.  
_

Al jumped in the air "LAST DAAAY OF SCHOOL!"

She charged down the stairs.

One of the teachers said sarcastically "Don't hurry. Take your time. Say your goodbyes. We'll understand."

The janitor grinned "She said bye to me."

"Aren't you special?"

* * *

Gene was shifting from foot to foot "Uhh...Brigid?"

"What?" Brigid was sorting out her backpack.

"Do you want to date?"

"We're already dating."

Gene snapped "Do you want to go steady?"

Brigid slowly looked up at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She shrugged "Sure."

He looked surprised "What? Really?"

Brigid nodded "Yes really."

* * *

Lee was standing by Al and Jackie "My Pepperony senses are tingling!"

Al looked at her funny "I have no money to buy you any. Get your own."

Lee stared at her and shook her head "You won't get it until we're old and senile in an old folks home."

Jackie smirked "Aren't you already senile?"

Jackie laughed and darted away as Lee chased her.

Rhodey shook his head "Should we stop them?"

Whitney said "Nah, lets just watch the fun."

* * *

Tony said "Pepper I really missed you. I mean when Addison separated everybody."

Pepper nodded "I missed you too?"

"Pepper?"

"Tony?"

Tony coughed "Would you like...to go someplace...On Friday?"

Pepper hugged him "Sure!"

Tony hugged her back "Love you Pepper."

Pepper blushed "Love you too."

Gene pretended to hurl.

Brigid whacked him "Stoppit."

* * *

_Fifty years later_

Al looked at the yearbook "We where such a bunch of Goobers."

Lee sighed "Your holding it upside down dearie."

Al sighed "Oh. Yeah."

Gene was sitting in a wheelchair next to his wife Brigid "Yeah Al you where...OW!"

Brigid had slugged him "Shutup."

* * *

Tony shuddered "Yes and I would prefer not to talk about it."

Whitney and Rhodey where walking together down the path "Do you remember High School?"

"Yes dear."

"Do you remember College?"

Whitney sighed "Yes dear."

Rhodey nodded "Good because I've forgotten. Could you tell me about it again?"

* * *

Pepper was sitting next to Tony who was blind with age.

Pepper kissed him on the cheek "The leaves are turning."

Tony yawned "Are they?"

"Yes...Do you remember the Halloween dance?"

Tony shuddered "Yes and I would prefer not to talk about it."

* * *

Lee said "My Pepperony senses are tingling!"

Al said "I told you and I told you I have no money to buy the stuff!"

Lee sighed deeply "Al..."

Al thought about "Wait a minute...Pepperoni...Pepper and Tony..."

The old lass laughed "I get it! I get it!"

Lee face-palmed "Oh for the love of..."

* * *

Pl**ease Review. Congrats to those who read my rambling!  
**


End file.
